The present invention relates generally to constructing stringed instruments. More particularly, this invention pertains to constructing stringed instruments, such as guitars, in a manner that varies the order of the placement of the strings in order to produce new and novel sounds while playing the instrument in a conventional method.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is illustrated a conventional stringed instrument 10, illustrated in the preferred embodiment as a guitar 10, for purposes of this description. Stringed instruments 10 such as guitars are constructed generally of an amplification body section 12, a narrow and elongated fingerboard 14, a head 16, supporting elements commonly referred to as a bridge 18 and a nut 20, and strings 15. The strings 15 include six strings tuned in order to define a xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22, a xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string 24, a xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string 26, a xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string 28, a xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string 30, and a xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32 respectively.
The strings 15 are attached in size-sequential order to the stringed instrument 10. The tuned strings are constructed to produce individual notes and thus the names correspond to the tuned notes, i.e. xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22 means a string tuned to the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 note and likewise for the xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string 24, xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string 26, xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string 28, xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string 30, and xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32. In this size sequential sequence, the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22 is constructed with the greatest or widest diameter, and each succeeding string is constructed with a lesser diameter until the xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32, which is constructed with the least or narrowest diameter. For a typical setup, the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22 has a diameter of 0.046 inches, the xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string 24 has a diameter of 0.036 inches, the xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string 26 has a diameter of 0.026 inches, the xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string 28 has a diameter of 0.017 inches, the xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string 30 has a diameter of 0.013 inches, and the xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32 has a diameter of 0.010 inches. These are approximate dimensions that may vary depending upon the string design and other well known factors in the prior art. Thus, an example of the typical variations for the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22 are string diameters which vary from 0.040 inches to 0.052 inches.
The strings 15 are maintained in proper order and spacing along the stringed instrument 10 by the supporting elements. The first supporting element positions one end of the strings 15 and is commonly referred to as a nut 20 that is affixed between the fingerboard 14 and head 16. The second supporting element supports the other end of the strings 15 and is commonly referred to as a bridge 18. As an example of a string mounting arrangement for the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 22 string, the first end 21 of the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 22 string is attached to tuning keys 17 affixed in rotating engagement to the head 16 of the instrument and at the opposite end 23 the xe2x80x98Exe2x80x99 22 string is attached to the body 12 of the stringed instrument 10 at a securing member 13 adjacent to the bridge 18. The xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22 passes from the tuning key 17, over the nut 20, parallel to the fingerboard 14, over the body 12, across the bridge 18 and is affixed to the securing member 13. The bridge 18 and the nut 20 are formed with a plurality of equidistant notches 50 and apertures 52 conforming to the diameter of each string. These notches 50 and apertures 52 receive and maintain the strings 15 in the proper sequence and spacing relative to each other and at the optimum distance above the body portion 12 and fingerboard 14. For instance, the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string notch 34 that receives the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22, the string with the largest diameter, is formed with a xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string aperture 35 that is similar in diameter to that of the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22. On the other hand, the xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string notch 44 that receives the xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32, the string with the smallest diameter, is formed with a xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string aperture 45 suitably sized to maintain the small xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32 within the bridge 18.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the bridge 18 is constructed with a plurality of notches 50 and apertures 52 that are located in specific positions 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64 which are designed to accommodate the varying diameters of the strings 15. In the sixth position 54 is a xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string notch 34 and xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string aperture 35 which receives the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22. The xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22 is also known as the sixth string 22, the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string notch 34 is also known as the sixth string notch 34, and the xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string aperture 35 is also known as the sixth string aperture 35. In the fifth position 56 is a xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string notch 36 and xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string aperture 37 which receives the xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string 24. The xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string 24 is also known as the fifth string 24, the xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string notch 36 is also known as the fifth string notch 36, and the xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string aperture 37 is also known as the fifth string aperture 37. In the fourth position 58 is a xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string notch 38 and xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string aperture 39 which receives the xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string 26. The xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string 26 is also known as the fourth string 26, the xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string notch 38 is also known as the fourth string notch 38, and the xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string aperture 39 is also known as the fourth string aperture 39. In the third position 60 is a xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string notch 40 and xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string aperture 41 which receives the xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string 28. The xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string 28 is also known as the third string 28, the xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string notch 40 is also known as the third string notch 40, and the xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string aperture 41 is also known as the third string aperture 41. In the second position 62 is a xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string notch 42 and xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string aperture 43 which receives the xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string 30. The xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string 30 is also known as the second string 30, the xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string notch 42 is also known as the second string notch 42, and the xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string aperture 43 is also known as the second string aperture 43. In the first position 64 is a xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string notch 44 and xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string aperture 45 which receives the xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32. The xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32 is also known as the first string 32, the xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string notch 44 is also known as the first string notch 44, and the xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string aperture 45 is also known as the first string aperture 45. The positions are sequentially arranged so that the first position 64 is next to the second position 62, the second position 62 is next to the third position 60, the third position 60 is next to the fourth position 58, the fourth position 58 is next to the fifth position 56, and the fifth position 56 is next to the sixth position 54. The first position 64 is generally considered to be the most downward position on a downstroke across the strings 15. The nut 20 retains the strings 15 with a similar method and construction.
In this manner, the following music intervals are produced: perfect fourth intervals between xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99 string 22 and xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string 24, between xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99 string 24 and xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string 26, and between xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 string 26 and xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string 28: major third interval between xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99 string 28 and xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string 30; and perfect fourth interval between xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99 string 30 and xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 string 32. As a result of the sequence with which the strings 15 are attached to the instrument 10, the instrument 10 produces a unique and distinctive sound. This sound can be varied to some degree by tuning individual strings 15. However, the player soon learns that the instrument 10 is limited in its ability to produce unusual melodies and harmonies during conventional playing. A player may attempt to produce unique sounds by varying the sequence of striking the strings 15 in order to produce new music intervals. However, this procedure ultimately may produce a haphazard and undesirable effect.
Numerous designs for improving the performance of string instruments have been provided in the prior art. Several of these designs are covered by U.S. patents such as: U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,233, issued to Benson, on Nov. 20, 1984; U.S. Pat. No.5,485,773, issued to Devitrysmith, on Jan. 23, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,320, issued to Gooday, on Jun. 2, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,758, issued to McGill, on Jul. 14, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,319, issued to Hebestreit, et al. on Sep. 1, 1998. Benson discloses a combined guitar and bass guitar having eight strings. Devitrysmith teaches a guitar string installation and adjustment mechanism. A stringed instrument, disclosed Gooday, presents a novel means for tuning individual strings that incorporates in part a unique rotatable winding peg and rotatable adjusting handle coupled to the winding peg. Gooday presents a novel means for tuning individual strings that incorporates in part a unique rotatable winding peg and rotatable adjusting handle coupled to the winding peg. McGill discloses mechanical innovations for resonator guitars and other musical instruments, and Mebestreit et al. reveals an improved construction for strings for musical instruments. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices that improve the performance of stringed instruments, such as guitars and the like. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need to produce novel and unusual sounds from stringed instruments in a manner that is similar to that of playing a conventional stringed instrument. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned limitations of conventional stringed instruments is the provision of a stringed instrument that is fitted with strings that vary in sequence from the usual string size order. Such a variation would consist of reversing the order of a portion of said strings in order to produce easily formed close harmonic chords and the desired novel and unusual harmonies and melodies while said instrument is played as a conventional instrument.
The present version of the invention, which will be described in greater detail hereinafter, relates to the field of constructing stringed instruments. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with constructing stringed instruments such as guitars in a manner that varies the order of the placement of the strings in order to produce new and novel sounds while playing the instrument in a conventional method. The present invention overcomes all of the shortcomings of the prior art and provides some additional novel aspects that will be described in detail hereinafter.
Described briefly, according to a typical embodiment, the invention presents a method and construction for producing unusual harmonies and melodies from conventional stringed instruments such as guitars by varying the sequence of order of strings that are attached to the instrument. Conventional guitars employ six strings the first string is tuned to xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99, the second string is tuned to xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99, the third string is tuned to xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99, the forth string is tuned to xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99, the fifth sting is tuned to xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99, and the sixth string is tuned to xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99. Each string is attached at one end to a rotating tuning mechanism at the head of said instrument and attached at the other end to the body of the instrument proximate to a bridge. The bridge and a nut maintain the strings in the proper sequence and spacing relative to each other and at the optimum distance above the body and fingerboard of the instrument. The strings also proceed sequentially with a string of a largest diameter (string tuned xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99) to a string of least diameter (string tuned xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99). Appropriately sized notches and apertures formed within the nut and bridge secure the strings in proper alignment and spacing. The method and construction of the instant invention reverses the location of four of the strings and maintains the original position of two of the strings. As such, the location of the first and sixth strings tuned xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99 are reversed, and the location of second and fifth strings are reversed. The second string is then tuned to an xe2x80x98high axe2x80x99 where before it was tuned to a xe2x80x98high bxe2x80x99, and the fifth string is now tuned to a xe2x80x98low Bxe2x80x99 where before it was tuned to an xe2x80x98low Axe2x80x99. Thus, when the fifth string is placed in the second string position, the fifth string is tuned a whole tone higher than it was tuned to in the fifth string position. Similarly, when the second string is placed in the fifth string position, the second string is tuned a whole note lower than it was tuned in the second string position. Thus, the aforementioned strings have been relocated from their original positions, and the revised tuning sequence of the strings has the actual tuning nomenclature of: xe2x80x98high exe2x80x99, xe2x80x98high axe2x80x99, xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98gxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98low Bxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98low Exe2x80x99.
For playing purposes, the instrument is played as if the strings have not been relocated from their original positions. The stringed instrument of the instant invention is thus played in the normal technique, i.e. conventional fingering, while allowing the player to elicit altered pitch levels from the partially reversed order of the strings. This revised positioning allows the player to produce heretofore unattainable melodies and harmonies without learning new fingering positions or playing techniques. Revised hardware is also provided for the reversal of the string positions, such as changes in the notches and apertures of the bridge and nut which are modified to maintain the strings in the revised sequence. My invention, therefore, is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
Accordingly, it is an object of my version of the invention to provide a low-cost, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-market method of constructing revised position stringed instruments.
A further object of my version of the invention is to provide an easy-to-use and versatile method of constructing stringed instruments. A significant object of the invention is to provide a method of constructing stringed instruments that can be adapted to a variety of instruments that employ a sequenced arrangement of tuned strings.
A final but very significant object or the invention is to provide a method of construction of stringed instruments that partially reverses the size order of tuned strings in order to yield new and unusual harmonies and melodies while playing the instrument in a conventional manner.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more fully understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to the same parts throughout different views. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention.